Tercera Generación
by Dulce Batata
Summary: El nacimiento de una tercera generación de shinobi.


**Les traigo un fic cortito que se me ocurrió al ver una imagen de Sarada y Boruto siendo padres en Facebook, era tan linda. En fin voy a ver si la encuentro y la pongo de imagen en el fin. Créditos a su respectivo autor obviamente. Gracias por leer, si quieren una historia de como Sarada y Boruto se enamoraron pidenla hay algo que ronda en mi mente pero necesita un empujoncito (?**

 **Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto de su manga Naruto.**

* * *

Un grupo de personas se hallaba agolpado en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha. Eran 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, parecían sumamente expectantes sobre algo. Al parecer había dos jóvenes que rondaban los veinte, mientras que los demás les doblaban en edad. El silencio incomodo se rompió cuando una de las mujeres habló: Himawari Uzumaki

-Otou-san cálmate todo estará bien-

-Himawari-chan tiene razón Naruto-kun, Sakura podrá manejar toda la situación-

-No dudo de ella, sólo que me hallo tan nervioso o más cuando tú diste a luz a nuestros hijos-

-Debes comportarte como un hombre, tu hijo esta allá confortando a mi única hija, no me hagas golpearte-

-¡No eres quién para decirme eso!-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Sakura-chan me dijo que en el nacimiento de Sarada, jamás te había visto tan nervioso-

-Callate-

-¿Que me has dicho maldito?-

-¡Hey!-

Boruto interrumpió a su padre y a su maestro desde la puerta de la habitación, acercandose a ellos.

-Ancianos hagan silencio, mi esposa esta lo suficiente nerviosa como para que ustedes dos se pongan a pelear aquí y ahora-

-Boruto, ¿como va todo?- preguntó Hinata

-Ella esta bien, sólo que todavía no hay suficiente dilatación, pero los bebés están perfectos-

-Que alivio-

-Hijo, disculpa nuestra actitud sólo que son los nervios de abuelo, de mis primeros nietos-

-Papá yo estoy nervioso tan bien, pero Sarada es la tendrá a nuestros hijos, debo por lo menos mantener la compostura hasta ese momento-

-Boruto- lo llamó el ahora "patriarca" Uchiha

-Sensei, ¿que pasa?-

Sasuke abrazó a su antiguo alumno, acción que sorprendió a los presentes, sobre todo a Naruto

-Sensei... me lastima-

-Sarada... hizo bien en elegirte para que formes parte de su vida-

-Sensei, yo tambien la elegí a ella, prometí protegerla-

-Y se que cumplirás con tu trabajo, hijo- le dijo soltando y sonriendo, nuevamente algo poco común

-¡Boruto, ven aquí ya comenzó!- gritó Sakura desde la habitación

-¡Bien, desenme suerte!-

* * *

Sólo hicieron falta unos quince minutos para que se escuchase el llanto de un bebé. Las personas en la sala de espera sonrieron al escuchar, pero el séptimo no dudo en lanzar un grito de alegría.

-Pueden entrar si lo desean, los pacientes se hallan perfectos de salud- señaló la enfermera.

Ingresaron al cuarto y aquella escena pareció llenarlos de emociones. Sasuke sobretodo. Recordaba haber vivido esto. Hacia muchos años cuando Sakura la había dado a luz. Paz, ese sentimiento que llenó su corazón al verla tan pequeña y frágil se contrastaba en ese momento, ahora era toda una shinobi, digna de su Clan, que en sus brazos sostenía a sus nietos. Unas imperceptibles lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla y suspiró.

-Papá, Nanadaime vengan sostenerlos- dijo Sarada muy emocionada

Los dos heroés de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial ya estaban de por sí felices. En sus brazos tenían a la proxima generación de sus clanes. Boruto sentado a un costado de su esposa, esbozaba una gran sonrisa, tratando de contener sus respectivas lágrimas. Sarada parecía más fuerte que él, y eso que hacia unos instantes había sido madre por primera vez. Tomó su mano y la beso, ya era la segunda vez que lo hacia. La primera vez había sido cuando ya tenían a los gemelos en sus brazos acompañadO con un susurro traducido en un "gracias por hacerme padre".

-Son tan lindos, son iguales a Boruto de bebé-

-¿Que dices? Sólo mirales el cabello, son iguales a Sarada-

-Eso es obvio-dattebayo, sólo que sus mejillas... ¡Míralas!-

Sasuke no se percató que los bebés tenían esos caracteristicos bigotes, que tenían tanto Naruto como sus hijos. La sangre de sus clanes era sumamente fuerte.

-Naruto-kun- le llamó Hinata

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata?- preguntó a su esposa

-¿Me dejarías... tenerlo?-

-A mi también, Sasuke- exclamó Sakura acercandose a su marido

Naruto y él se miraron, y algo molestos les dieron sus nietos a sus esposas. Querían disfrutar esa calidez un poco más de tiempo. Hinata y Sakura de por sí se hallaban muy alegres y emocionadas, llorando de felicidad al tenerlos en sus brazos.

Sarada y Boruto los observaban desde la cama, y en ese momento Himawari se acercó con una cámara.

-Oigan todos, voy a sacar una foto, ponganse alrededor de Onee-san y Onii-san-

-Hima-chan eso no es necesario- dijo Boruto levantadose de su silla

-¡Sí que lo es! Tenemos que tener este momento no sólo en nuestra memoria sino también en una bella imagen. Por cierto luego me toca a mi sostener a mis sobrinos-

Haciendole caso a ella, todos se colocaron alrededor de los flamantes padres. Una postal entrañable

* * *

-¡Mira Sarada, el bebé eruptó!- exclamó Boruto muy emocionado

-Por supuesto cariño, acabo de darle de comer-

-Nee, ¿no te duele cuando ellos ...?-

-Claro que no, bueno al principio era molesto pero este angelito come tranquilo, sólo miralo-

-Tienes razón, en cambio este casi te devora- dijo para luego reírse desaforadamente

-¡Boruto, no te rías que deben dormir!-

-Ya, ya. Sarada, oye-

-¿Que ocurre?-

-¿Ya te dije que te amo hoy?-

-Me lo has dicho tantas veces que habré perdido la cuenta-

-La emoción no me hizo perder los estribos, aunque pienso que enamorarme de ti ya habrá sido un paso para caer en la locura-

-Opino lo mismo, mira el bebé se durmió también-

-Ambos son tan lindos, debemos tener el tercero ahora-

-¿Es una broma no?-

-...-

-Uzumaki Boruto, respondeme-

-Creo que llamaré a la enfermera, no debes molestarte te subirá la presión-

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien, cuando des a luz a dos bebés tendrás derecho de pedirme un tercer hijo-

-Cariño era una broma, cálmate-

-Buah, buah, buah- *

-Mira lo que hiciste, despertaste a los bebés-

-Tu gritaste primero-

-No me levantes la voz-

-No lo estoy haciendo, ahora ayudame a calmarlos-

-Ok, ok. Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no les hemos puesto nombres-

-Es que no sabíamos que serían-

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-...-

* * *

 **Hola! Miren no soy buena poniendo nombres, en serio he tenido más de diez mascotas y la mayoría de sus nombres los puso mi hermana menor. Bueno no viene al caso en fin, si se animan pongale los nombres que se les ocurra a los gemelos Uzumaki-Uchiha. Es corta la historia pero en fin nuevo otp nació ¡caramelos y azúcar para todos!**


End file.
